


Out Too Late (Nick

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [15]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Concerts, Multi, Nick goes to a concert, Nick secretly likes FOB, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, brothers share a wife, but says its only because reader does, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: It's date night, and Reader drags Nick to a Fall Out Boy concert.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 6





	Out Too Late (Nick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never been to an FOB concert, but not for lack of trying, so I’ve mismashed a few things. The songs specifically referenced in the story are Phoenix, A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Sugar We’re Going Down, and I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got was A Song Written About me.

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolf on Tumblr)_

“I still don’t know how you convinced him to go,” Matt said as he changed RJ’s diaper on the changing table. “He _hates_ Fall Out Boy.”

“You know, you two aren’t the only ones who can grin and bat your eyes and get your way,” I replied, leaning against the door frame.

Matt laughed and hoisted our freshly changed son up onto his hip. “He’d going to complain all night, you know that, right?” He let RJ get a hold of his finger and bounced him back and forth. “Dada’s going to be grumpy when he gets home tonight.”

I leaned over and kissed the top of RJ’s head. “Dada will get over it.” Matt’s dark eyes watched me as I smiled up at him. Every time I saw him with one of our kids… I couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. It was such an easy thing, giving him my heart over and over again. He curled his fingers around the back of my neck, drawing me close and pressing his lips against mine in a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Go have fun, Mama,” he said a moment later, his smile making his cheeks round in that wonderfully adorable way. “I’ve got the kids handled.”

***

The arena was loud in the concourse as we walked through toward our seats, fingers threaded together. Nick had the brim of his ball cap pulled low. I grinned as we went down the steps toward our floor-level seats.

“Are you afraid someone’s going to see you,” I teased, reaching up to tip the brim up.

He scowled down at me, though his blue eyes were playful. “I’m afraid _I’m_ going to see me. Seriously, Y/N, you couldn’t have picked AC/DC or something? Hell… _Fozzy_. I’d pay money to see Jericho’s vanity band rather than see this.”

I rolled my eyes. “You aren’t here to enjoy the music, Nick. You’re here to enjoy having some fun with your wife.”

Nick sighed, his lips tipping upward. “When you put it that way…”

***

The seats we’d gotten were pretty good—third row center. The opening act was a local band that I’d never heard of, but they were talented. Nick spent almost the entire opening set on his phone, alternating between texting Matt about the kids and watching NBA ticket. I wanted to be frustrated with him, but I couldn’t. The truth was, I was getting bored waiting for the band we’d come to see.

Half an hour later, the lights went down and the huge LED screen behind the stage lit up in throbbing black, red, and white lights. A red line skimmed over the bottom of the screen. On its second pass, it blipped like a heartbeat. With every pass, it got faster and faster. Stage lights came up as the arena filled with the sound of electric cellos and drums. The lights snapped back off, the sound swelling until it reached the ceiling.

_Time crawls on while you’re waiting for the song to start_ … the heartbeat line multiplied on the LED board… _so dance alone to the…_ the lines peaked higher, blurring together… _beat of your heart_ … a bright red heart throbbed on the screen. And then, a swirl of orange and yellow swallowed the heart, rising back in a burning bird.

“ _Put on your war paint_!” The stage lit up as the band appeared from beneath. I screamed and hopped to my feet, hopping back and forth as I danced to the tune.

The first song sped by, bled into the second and the third. For a moment, I forgot that Nick was even there. I turned to check on him, and was surprised to find him standing beside me, eyes bright in the flashing lights, a half smile on his face.

I leaned over and up onto my toes. He bent so I could scream in his ear. “You hate Fall Out Boy,” I reminded him.

His hand settled on the small of my back as he put his lips to my ear. “But you love them,” he replied. “So I listen to them.”

I pulled back and grinned up at him. My heart skipped a beat. I poked him in the chest. “You _like_ them!”

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights…_ Nick grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, turning to face the stage, bass and drums thumping… _She said, she said…_

“Why don’t you just drop dead!” he shouted, bobbing his head to the beat.

I felt the smile spread over my face as I turned back toward the stage with him. He headbanged and threw up a too sweet into the air as he danced around. At the end of the song, Nick grinned down at me and grabbed me by the hand.

“Come on,” he shouted into my ear. Then he tugged me down the line of our row. I went running, slipping and sliding and tripping behind him. He rushed toward the barricade at the front of the rows that separated the floor seats from the stage pit. People bounced and danced and screamed as the music swelled to deafening heights at the speakers.

He grinned down at me and hopped the barrier, reaching back over and wiggling his fingers at me. I put my hands on his shoulders and let him pick me up by the waist. Before anyone could say anything about it, he had me by the fingers, tugging me into the throng of people, elbowing his way through fans dancing and singing at the top of their lungs.

Nick cleared a space for us near the front of the pit, tight against the barricades at the foot of the stage. He grinned and threw another set of too sweets into the air. I grinned and laughed and bounced and danced at his side. I watched his blue eyes go bright as he tried—desperately but unsuccessfully—to sing the chorus of _Sugar We’re Going Down_.

The lights went down and back up again, the show finally over. The encore had been a massively fun speed-demon of a song spree. Nick and I flowed out of the pit with everyone else, sprinting up the stairs to the concourse with adrenaline in our veins and smiles on our faces.

“Thanks for coming, Nick,” I said, slipping my arm around his waist.

“You’re welcome, Sunshine,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “Just don’t tell Matt I knew the words.”

***

It was almost one when we pulled in and, surprisingly, the lights in Matt’s living room were still on. I saw Matt’s face appear at the window, RJ cradled against his shoulder. He waved one hand, gesturing for us to go on over to Nick’s place. I grinned and blew him a kiss, happiness slipping through me when he beamed back.

Nick went into the kitchen while I went back to the master bathroom to take a quick shower. I slipped back into the living room in an old bullet club tee and a pair of sweatpants, damp hair hanging against my shoulders. Nick was stretched out on the sofa, a pint of moose tracks ice cream balanced on his stomach.

He sat up, and I plopped down, tugging the back of his shirt until he settled back in with his head pillowed on my thigh. “Thank you again.”

Nick’s blue eyes swept my face as he grinned. “I had fun,” he replied around the huge glob of ice cream he’d just eaten. “Just don’t tell Matt.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” I crossed my heart. “But only if you share that ice cream.”

He gathered some on the spoon and held it up. Just before I got to it, he moved the spoon and popped it into his own mouth. I scowled. “You sneak!”

His lips curved in a smile. He opened his mouth a little, so I could see the ice cream melting on his tongue. “Come get it,” he mumbled.

“Gross,” I replied, even though I was grinning.

***

“Come here,” Nick whispered in the dark. He gathered me in his arms and swept me against his chest, his nose brushing against my hair. I felt his lips skim along my forehead as his fingers brushed lightly up beneath my shirt. My skin tingled at his touch.

He tipped my chin up, our lips meeting in a slow, languid sort of kiss. His palms smoothed along my back, every sweep pushing my shirt further up. Drawing away, Nick tugged my shirt off over my head and tossed it behind me as he dipped his head. His mouth traced the line of my throat, the dip of my collarbone, the soft swell of my breast. My fingers dug into his hair, scratching against his scalp, making him hum darkly against my flesh.

His hand traced a line up the inside of my thigh. I shivered and pulled his mouth against mine as he pushed the edge of my panties aside. He ghosted the tips of his fingers along my flesh teasingly before parting my folds and circling my clit slowly.

“Nick,” I whimpered against his mouth.

Firecrackers skipped along my nerves as he slid one finger inside me, stroking my clit with his thumb. I sighed and rolled my hips and breathed in the scent of him as I held him against me. My heart skipped a beat in my chest as he added a second finger and curled them along that wonderful spot deep inside me. He picked up his pace, his breath coming in faint little pants against my throat.

Every touch sent flashes of lightning through my limbs. I whimpered his name as he teased me to the point of near pain. That coil tightened in my stomach as he drove me toward an orgasm. I was there, teetering on the edge of it when he stopped, pulling his hand away and bringing it to his lips. I watched as he lapped at his fingers, sucking the taste of me from his skin.

He dropped kisses along the curve of my throat. “Take those off and turn around,” he murmured, his voice deep and deliciously dark. I could feel the heat running over my face as I wiggled out of my underwear, all while keeping my eyes on Nick as he stripped off his shirt and kicked out of his sweatpants.

Nick crawled up onto his knees and pulled me up against him, my back flush against his chest. He nipped the skin of my shoulder and smiled against my skin as his hand slipped down my belly and curled against my thigh, pushing my legs apart. I smiled at him over my shoulder as I leaned forward, bearing my weight on my elbows.

He growled at the sight, his blue eyes going wild and slightly dangerous. Nick gripped my hips and pulled me back against him, his cock pressing into me slowly. A tremble ran through me as he stretched me open, pushing deep until he was buried as far as he could go. I focused on the feel of his skin against mine and the sound of his barely controlled breath as he gave me time to adjust.

The second my hips began to writhe, he splayed his hands on the curve of my waist and rocked back, pulling almost all the way out of me before easing slowly and deliberately back in. Nick took his time, his rhythm deliberate and teasing and just this side of enough to give me the release I needed.

“Nick…” I whimpered into the pillows, fisting my hands in the sheets. “Please…”

He picked up his pace, moving faster and thrusting harder. I let out a whine of pleasure. Every stroke hit that perfect spot inside me, the coil in my center beginning to tighten painfully. Nick planted his hand in the center of my back, skimmed it up and tangled in my hair, pulling lightly. My back arched, his fingers circled my clit, and I fell apart.

I panted into the pillows as I came, every inch of my body going warm and fuzzy. The pleasure drew out, every wave of sensation rebounding back stronger than before as Nick continued to thrust through my orgasm. My vision went blurry. Static buzzed in my ears.

A moment later, Nick’s fingers dug into my hips, holding me tight against him. I sighed contentedly when I felt the warm throbbing inside me and then the feel of Nick’s fingertips along my spine.

***

I propped my chin on my hand as I looked up at Nick a while later. He had one arm tucked behind his head, the other wrapped around my back. “You know, it’s kind of sad really.”

Nick quirked a brow. “Well that hurts my ego.”

“Oh that wasn’t sad at all,” I replied, grinning. “What’s sad is that I’m sleeping with both of the Young Bucks and I don’t even get a t-shirt.”

H dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned. “I hate myself because I know that’s a Fall Out Boy reference.”


End file.
